


SkyZone

by ThatArtSchoolNerd (orphan_account)



Series: Briam soulamte AU oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatArtSchoolNerd
Summary: Just read it OK? I can't explain it just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_to_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/gifts).



> Sup from a tumblr request on someone else's page but fuck it, its mine now. My precious *says in golum voice*

Liam sat down heavily on his chair, wincing slightly. He glanced sideways checking to see if Mason had noticed. He hadn't, lucky.  
"So man what did you do this weekend? Anything that involved your ruggishly handsome 25 year old boyfriend?"  
The last part was spoken in a high pitched voice, mocking in nature.  
Liam groaned heavily  
"Shut the fuck up Mason."  
The conversation continued like this for ten more minutes until by accident Liam spoke.  
"Fuck, my legs are so sore!"  
Mason gasped  
"So you did do something!! Shame on you for not telling me! Did you frickle-frackle?"  
Mason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Nope" said a voice from behind Liam's shoulder. Brett plopped down in the booth next to Liam snaking an arm around his waist. He shrugged  
" we went to skyzone for 3 hours,"  
Liam's face turned a shade similiar to the color of a beet.  
"And this is why I will never have a boyfriend. You both put my cuteness expectations too high."  
Brett giggled loudly.  
The end


End file.
